<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Than Revenge by LinkZ185</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966843">Better Than Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185'>LinkZ185</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這是最狠毒的復仇，也是最無語的愛情……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Than Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***一時腦抽，勿打死我。***</p><p>**建議配合Better Than Revenge食用**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did……”當泰勒斯威夫特的歌聲又再次轟炸姊妹會靜謚的清晨，被吵醒的平井桃翻了個大白眼，強忍住跑去凑﨑紗夏房間將她的SONY SRS-XB01砸爛的衝動，把自己蒙在被窩裏。</p><p>平井桃暗忖:真希望小南能想辦法弄壞那該死的音響，早知道我就跟小南去她家的房子「避難」。心下又不自覺的恨死那始作俑者、那對該死的賤男。</p><p>“The story starts when it was hot and it was summer……”才不是！凑﨑跟李的那些屁事全是發生在受全球暖化影響而暖到讓人昏昏慾睡的冬季。平井桃對此記憶猶新，因為她拜暖冬所賜而誤食壞掉的三文魚壽司，拉到要死不活但某只見色忘友的柴犬卻對此反應冷淡。</p><p>“And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him……”這句歌詞明顯跟凑﨑跟李的故事相反。圍觀群眾平井女士表示:當時就是李那個愛劈腿偷吃的賤男先追求凑﨑，又圍堵宿舍買通姊妹會成員說好話。</p><p>當時她合該聽名井南的勸喻趕走李那個狗崽子的！平井桃咬著被子將自己捲成腸粉:這樣凑﨑便不會被甩之後不斷播泰勒斯威夫特。</p><p>“She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause. She took him faster than you can say sabotage……”其實平井桃並不覺得是周子瑜勾引搶走李。因為她又不是不認識周子瑜，她並不覺得周子瑜是那種會搶人男友的bitch。</p><p>噢！別告訴凑﨑知道，那個她之前說過“很乖很聽話很漂亮的中國學妹”就是周子瑜。平井桃就算小時候撞倒頭，但京都人趨吉避禍的縣民性依然存在。</p><p>——“平井桃你這傢伙！！！”</p><p>她立即幻想到大阪混混柴高掄著拳頭，朝她呲牙裂嘴堪比天狗的樣子，到時候她必定從笨桃咬到只剩下核的死桃。</p><p>……</p><p>平井桃快忘了凑﨑將這首歌重播了多少次，就在播到“There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha……”這句，音樂戛然而止，取而代之的則是來自韓國的林娜璉、俞定延和朴志效的咆哮聲:“凑﨑紗夏，現在才五點！我一會兒還有八半堂！”</p><p>太好了！終於有義士出手相助，還她一個好眠！平井桃難得的贊同3mix教訓凑﨑，趁著天色未明人多混亂，她也抱著攬枕溜出房間，以為沒有知道是她高呼道 :“你要報仇就找李和周子瑜這對狗男女，播Better than revenge有甚麼用！”</p><p>霎時間全場肅靜。</p><p>就在平井桃心裡咯噔一下，不知該如何是好之時。凑﨑愣了不及一秒鐘，因為失戀而生銹多時的大腦飛快運轉，不知在搗鼓甚麼鬼主意。</p><p>“哈…哈…”凑﨑在笑甚麼鬼。</p><p>正當平井桃以為凑﨑瘋了之時，凑﨑笑容又忽然止，神神秘秘的道 :“momo你說得對……”</p><p>“我應該要找他們報仇。”</p><p>平井桃覺得，自己好像說了甚麼不能說的話。</p><p>……</p><p>她很快知道凑﨑要幹甚麼事。</p><p>“momo學姐，我最近認識了一個叫紗夏的學姐。她人真的很好。”</p><p>“momo學姐，紗夏姐姐今天……”</p><p>“momo學姐，紗夏……”</p><p>真的很碧池。平井桃聽著周子瑜每天都在跟她談凑﨑各種笑料歡樂事，盯著周子瑜打從內心的笑臉，她不由得心想 :跟情敵做朋友再搶回渣男，這種做法真的很碧池。</p><p>可看著周子瑜眼內飛揚奪目的光采，又想想凑﨑又是她相識多年的好友。平井桃愣是將快到唇邊的話咽回肚內，假裝自己甚麼也不知道。</p><p>“紗夏”平井桃直截了當的對凑﨑道 :“這樣真的很差勁，你以為自己是Beth Ann嗎？”還有，爛的其實是李，就算沒有周子瑜，也會有韓子瑜、周瑜……甚麼的。</p><p>“行了行了……”凑﨑啪嗒啪嗒的打著字，心不在弦的敷衍道 :“我知道了。”可臉上卻是笑得開花笑得燦爛，眼內的濃情蜜意比當時跟李談的時候只多不少。</p><p>“凑！﨑！紗！夏！”</p><p>凑﨑女士終於有了反應，她抬眸看向平井桃，可嘴上說的卻是:“momo，我一會要跟子子出去，你說我穿甚麼衣服好？是酷帥大阪混混風還是甜美可愛柴柴風？”</p><p>平井桃真是被打敗了:拜托，傻柴小朋友你跟李談戀愛也沒怎麼打扮過自己！你現在是在談戀愛還是要撕B報仇？！</p><p>她很確定泰勒斯威夫特的歌沒有這劇情，合著你是在演 why woman kill的劇情？！</p><p>“momo？”</p><p>“酷帥大阪混混風。”</p><p>她好像看到一陣旋風吹去凑﨑房間，不消一會兒大阪混混正式登場。</p><p>“我先去找子子了再見！”見色忘友。</p><p>這夜凑﨑沒有回姊妹會。直到翌日她扶著腰呲牙咧齒而手像患上帕金遜症似的，平井桃就知道她出事情了。特別是林娜璉揉了揉凑﨑脖子上的草莓，奸笑著說 :“看來某人昨晚……”</p><p>“甚麼事也沒有！我昨晚沒有去酒吧！沒有跟子子睡了！沒有……”凑﨑臉色微微醺紅的聲嘶力竭的為自己辯護，不想卻將所有事情爆出來。</p><p>經過的名井南補刀 :“看來有人不打自招了。”</p><p>“啊！要瘋了！我怎麼加入了你們這個姊妹會的！”</p><p>看來凑﨑沒有做出做好的復仇，反而將自己搭了進去。平井桃心想, 接著露出屁桃的微笑。</p><p>End_</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>